


One More Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Butt Plugs, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One More Time

“I'm tired of fucking, Snape.”

“You're tired of fucking Snape? Took you long enough.”

“No, Ron, not tired of fucking Snape. Just tired of fucking all the bloody time. I mean look at these fics. I'm tied up, magical toys in every orifice. Have you _ever_ had that many orgasms one after another?”

“You'd be surprised what the human body is capable of under the right circumstances coupled with one of my special potions for good measure.”

“See that, Harry? The greasy git doesn't even need you. He's got _potions_.”

“Trying to take my place between his cheeks, Mister Weasley?”

“What? No! I don't want Harry.”

“You don't _want_ me? I'm crushed.”

“And who do you want? A certain blond perhaps.”

“I, er, um, fuck yeah.”

“You don't want me but you want _Malfoy_?”

“Face it, Potter, I _own_ your arse.”

“Yeah, Harry, not many people are going to try to get between you and Snape.”

“I shall speak to Draco on your behalf, Mister Weasley. Now bugger off. As for you, Potter, there is a large butt plug with your name on it.”

“Again? Oh, all right. Just one more time.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”


End file.
